Nature of Possession
Summary "Nature of Possession" is a September 18-19, 2014 thread near the start of Season 1. It leads directly into the events of "Battle of the Changewings." Full Text Part 1 Commander Starfire: Post the Battle of The Grounded Dungeons. We sure did some great work guys. I am so proud of all of you! My King, you have leaded us well. I shall follow you into our next Battle until the war is won. Soldier, warriors, ninjas, farmers, and even you random person with a spoon, you have all fought so bravely today. I am proud of each and everyone of you. You bring honor to our King. Let Freedom Ring! **For those who are having trouble reading Tree’s thoughts: “Oh No! Everyone is gone, the dungeons are in chaos, I have no army to protect me from this rebellion, All hope is lost. The Tree has been defeated. (They cannot know I accepted Defeat!)** Grump: OH MY GODS I’M LAUGHING SO HARD OH MY FRIGGIN GODS AAAAHHHHH And my Mom said “is it about the rebellion” Out of breath, I said “OH YEAH” elusivist: WE ARE FREE animation-is-my-life: 'I'll support your rebellion! I can't fight because I have homework, but I'm behind you! :) '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Thank you greatly for your support! All are welcome in the cause! '''Bird: You have my dragons! (A most iris nightmare (crystal) a terrible terror (comet) and a night fury (Eclipse) ( I have too many dragons!) Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Wow, what a wonderful crew of dragons! We accept you all into the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion! And what do you mean? You can NEVER have too many dragons.Valka is my model for how many dragons you can have. And I won’t stop ‘til I have her beat. '''Bird: Not me just my dragons. Sorry I'm useless at battle Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''I figured as much, but you can hang out with us in the ice fortress if you so desire anyhow. :) Your company is welcome, even if you’re not much of a warrior. '''Bird: I am a doctor and I can take care of the dragons that are not battling! Can I bring midnight (my baby monstrous nightmare)? To the ice fortress! Gareth Ragar Haddock the Second: YES WE HAVE A DOCTOR! SEE TO THE WOUNDED! You are quite an asset to our team of rebels! Yes, you can bring Midnight. We’re all dragon lovers, after all. I really hope that your Monstrous Nightmare friend isn’t too much of a trouble-maker, though… Bird: '''Don’t worry midnight enjoys reading and searching for herbs she will help us a lot :-) '''belovedblabber: *tries to sneak into the grounded dungeon to break everyone out, but falls down the stairs and gets caught Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Oh my Odin, that didn’t turn out well. * sigggghhhhhh * I feel a rescue attempt coming on. This could get messy. Toshioka Kiri: 'I wish to aid the rebellion! I demand the freedom of those in the Grounded Dungeon, and I request to join this fight! '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Welcome, new member of the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion! We greet you with smiles and open arms. '''Toshioka Kiri: '*The exotic tea procurer brews a delightful Lapsang Souchong tea for all brave recruits to the rebellion! A pine-fire dried black tea with a distinctive smoky flavor. Perfect in remembrance of the death of Stoick the Vast and his burning ship.* *And for those who don’t like the slight charcoal taste of the above tea, a spicy cinnamon clove chai. Because it’s spicy.* 'Emily the Alpha: '''Okay, so i made it to the Ice Fortress. Do we have enough food and supplies for the troops to fortify against the coming battles ahead? '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'As soon as we arrive at the ice fortress, the escapees of the Grounded Dungeon collapse, wearied, onto the ground. We have nothing but the clothes on our backs, a few friendly dragons brought alongside us, and the weapons bestowed upon us by akkeyroomi. However, the great alpha is a wonderful provider. Now that we have shelter, the alpha dragon swims into the ocean to fish. Next thing we know, we are all completely showered in fish, ice particles, and dragon slime. Yes, I think we’ll be fine with food. The weapons we have received from outside help will certainly give us a good base, but we’ll definitely need fletchers to get busy collecting wood and crafting arrows, and we’re very limited on smithing supplies. Without those, we’ll run out of materials for arrowheads, will not be able to upkeep all our weapons well, nor can we craft more weapons for new supporters. This is something prominent on my mind. If anyone is an expert in any sort of weapon-making, we would be very appreciative of you to step forward and help us in this area. One thing we are incredibly low on is medical supplies. Thankfully, one of our brethren, dodo397 is a doctor, so at least we have some medical expertise amongst us. However, acquiring herbs, medicines, and the materials needed for more complicated medical procedures are incredibly limited, and we should probably somehow acquire those immediately. The most well-known faces of the Grounded Dungeon cannot go out into the world to gather or purchase medical supplies. We will need a team of members carefully disguised to leave the ice fortress to gain both medical and smithing materials for us. Once we are rested, we should also consider making war engines like catapults, as well as continue to fortify the fortress. We need the wood for that, though… '''Bird: I shall go search the fortress for herbs! I’ll take midnight with me. She is still learning how to fly. Akkey Black: SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT. We all technically have escaped, and are planning a counter attack with scouting teams and battle maneuvers. But Tree was MIND CONTROLLED BY DRAGO-TYRANT-WARDEN ALL ALONG. I SAY NAY TO THIS HORRIBLY FAMILIAR TROPE. The Warden: mind-controlled?? wait whSO̻͇̰͎̜̿̈ͯ͒ͯͬ ͆͌ͩͯͫY̤͍͕̣̰͆̂͛Oͩ̽ͦ͛̑̔͌U̝͔̝̎ͩ̾͂’̠̰̞̪̦ͥ̈́̔ͤͮV̮̺̗͈͖̭̲̒͂̍ͩE̳͍̳͖ ͇̥͓͔̝̹ͮ̂F̙̣ͫ̀ͫͫͭI̜ͩN̙̓̿ͥ̾̈́A̍ͮL͙̄̿ͭ͌͛L̖̦͈͙̣̱Y̹͕̮ ̞̫̯͔͖͎̻̌̽̐̃̑ͪF̉̽̽͗ͤ̚I͖͉̤̗̍ͥͥ̉̎ͮG̙̩̍UR̼̬͔͇̩͆̓̂̒̂̊E̝͎̲̗̹̩̺ͩ̃ͦ̽D̺͓͙̻̱ͅ ̠̝̦͚͆͑̽I͊̇̾T̝̮̞̙̺̞̄̀̓͋̉̉͑ͅ ͗̏Ǒ̬̮̟͕̙̯̔͑U̞̣͎̭͖͕Ṯ͉͔̙̫̮̹̿̿̍ͮ̅̈́ Gareth Ragar Haddock the Second: 'As King Haddock of the Wilderwest, I demand for scouts to report to me as clearly as possibly what is going on so we can prudently determine our next action. '''Toshioka Kiri: '...may I offer all former prisoners of the Grounded Dungeon some blueberrypineapple rooibos tea? (I just made a pot and felt a desire to share) Perhaps it will soothe our souls in preparation for the battle to come? '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Odin, WHERE DID YOU GET BLUEBERRIES AND PINEAPPLE?!! Pineapple, this far north in Europe? Do you have magical powers or a transporter beam or a time-warping dragon or something to take you to tropical climates? And isn’t rooibos from South Africa? But heyyyy, if you have exotic fruits and teas and so forth, we aren’t going to complain to you sharing! Bird: Bird and midnight were searching a nearby forest for herbs when they came across three eggs, a icy egg, a egg that looked like lightning and a egg that was black as coal (bewilderbeast skrill and night fury) Bird picked them up and placed them in midnight's saddle bag. They brought them back to the fortress where bird made a nest for them. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Just so long as those eggs aren’t anywhere near supplies or people when they hatch and ''explode. '''Bird: Don’t worry they are a safe distance away from the stuff sweaters-dorks-and-dragons: SHALL PREPARE A FEAST OF FREEDOM Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: IT BETTER BE A MIGHTY FEAST! Granted, we’ve been eating prison food for months, so even if you’re the worst cook ever and couldn’t even get hired in Helheim or Jotunheim, we’ll appreciate your feast regardless. sweaters-dorks-and-dragons: IF ANYONE SHOULD DIE IN ESCAPING A VIKING FUNERAL I CAN ALSO DO Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Gods willing no one dies though!!! Except for Stoick, I guess, but without him we wouldn’t have had the Grounded Dungeon in the first place. Alas, war is perilous, and we may of yet be in need of your kindly-offered services. Anonymous: Place the dragon eggs near the most unguarded parts of the Dungeon. When they explode, they'll break holes in the walls AND cause added chaos with the baby dragons every where. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Using baby dragon eggs as explosives?!! You, my friend, have one inventive mind! I applaud you in your ingenuity. Ho, but we better be careful here. Using them to break open walls so people can enter and exit locations might be considered okay, but if you use baby dragon eggs to sew chaos… we need to ask a little question on something I like to call “ethics.” For let’s say that we use baby dragon eggs to destroy locations and add chaos. Then, in essence, we are using unhatched infant dragons as WEAPONS. We are using innocent little babies for the cause of WAR. Maaaaaaybe you can get away with that from a utilitarian perspective. But also maybe not. The harm of the babies being launched into battle from their very first moments of existence outside the shell could be a greater harm than the benefits reaped using them as explosives! Please, please, please don’t turn baby dragon eggs into bombs. Let the infants’ first moments be ones of peace and happiness, not destruction at the detriment to our enemies. But, maybe, perhaps, there is someone as inventive as movie!Hiccup amongst us, who could devise us a weapon that operates on similar principles to exploding baby dragon eggs. Anonymous: Ah, you are right. I did not think of the harm that would befall the baby dragons. Perhaps you could try containers of Zippleback gas that can be triggered somehow to explode at certain moments. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Oh, but it really was an ingenious idea, in its own way. As is the thought of Zippleback gas. This very is obviously your gift, this inventiveness. We might be on short supplies for crafting containers - and do we have any Zipplebacks amongst us??? - but this would be an EPIC weapon of war! extraordinarynotextra-ordinary: '''I am small in the fandom! Use me for anonymous missions to scope out the dungeon, oh great leader! '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: You may consider yourself small in the fandom, but you are great in my heart. Offering to go out on scouting missions is incredibly noble of you. Hey lostvox, you’ve got yourself a spy. smileyvamp: Once I'm done with my Valka costume, I will gladly join the rebellion as a Dragon Trainer! Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''WHAT A GREAT ASSET TO OUR CAUSE! '''smileyvamp: Since I'm not in the dungeon yet, why don't I act as a spy? Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Please do! We need to know what is occurring in the Grounded Dungeon as we speak - something dangerous is afoot! QuickySlippy: '''I'm only kind of in the fandom (reblogs and that one headcanon i posted about gobber and hiccup making puns on the subject of missing limbs) but can I be the bringer of various fast foods? Anyone want some McNuggets? '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Fast foods are incredibly useful, especially on the battle field when most soldiers have little time to cook their nourishment! We will love the McNuggets! '''Akkey Black: This soldier requests strawberry shortcake, if available. The Warden: '̏ͦͤͤ̀F̗̼̤̠̰̺̓̈́͋ͣA̱̫̬̝̖͚̞̿͊̿S̟̻̰ͤͤT̳̭̘̻͉͉ͮ ̟ͭͦͩ̌̔F͓ͭ̍͆͋ͤ̾̌Oͣ̏̿̌O̰̼̬̦͛ͦͧͮĎ͍͒ ͋̅W̮̟͉̹̼̒I̟͓̞̦̒̃ͫ͊L͙̒̓͑ͨ̚ͅL̗̝̉ͤ̆̓̈́̈́ͯͅ ͇͎̤̝̗̱̲̑̓̀̄͑̎́Ḏ͙͖̘̲̀̉ͯ́͐O͇̘̱̬̱̅͐ͨ̇ͭ͊̅ ̳̩̖̪͍̂͌ͧͫ̈́ͭYͯ̈́͊̓͌̀͗O̰̹͒̾Ü̩̉̄̇̋ ͙̋ͨͮͨͅL͙͓͔͈̙͕ͨͯ̈͋̎̀ͬI̫̟͖̲̞ͧT̰̭̿T͓ͪͨ̏͆ͫ͗L͈̥͕̈E̔̒ͥ̂ ̮̬͚͋̽ͦG̤̺̗ͯ̓̂̏͛ͨͅO̤̞̗͌̔ͭ̈́̎͒ͧOD̥̥͂͑͆ͧ̓̾̏ '''Warren: 'I would like to point out that my nugget license has been wrongfully confiscated. 'Akkey Black: '''FAIR KING WHAT NAME SHALL YOU BESTOW UPON YOUR SERVANT /this is me whining and wanting an official title too cackles '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock: 'We are a motley crew come together from the Grounded Dungeon, with little order or discipline. A king needs chiefs, and I bestow upon you that title! You shall be Chief of the Stoic Hearts! Part 2 'Vox Arnason: '''The nanodragons and I have neared the Grounded Dungeon. Much of it is in shambles after the max exodus away from the imprisonment the Bewildertree forced upon us. From a distance it appears vacant, but as we approach the remaining structure, we find that Tree has HAS more reinforcements than we could have prepared for. There are undeclared loyalists to the Grounded Dungeon regime, and we definitely have a fight on our hands. We are making our way back as we speak. It appears that we may have gathered the attention of a few guards - it's not safe here anymore. Part 3 '''Hemlock: '''hi i'm actually only sort of in the fandom but hey you could probably use me for something '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Absolutely! Thank you so much! And your support shows you that you are indeed one of us! You have been officially added to the roster of Grounded Dungeon Rebels (we need a better name for our group, something as snazzy as “Dragonmarkers” or “Alvinsmen”). 'Hemlock: '''also this is sort of a useless piece of information but i hereby declare my role as recordkeeper ignore me okay bye '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Recordkeeper actually is INCREDIBLY useful. Goodness knows there is soooo much going on with the Battle of the Grounded Dungeon, since there are many participants, and a recordkeeper is one who we could certainly appreciate. 'Hemlock: '''okay i'm starting to regret signing up as recordkeeper this job is very stressful kidding of course but seriously this is insane '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'It is insane, and you can take it just as seriously as you desire - don’t be pressured into anything. :) 'Hemlock: '''i'm sorry for bothering you but i sort of have to get a thing straight: so we're in the ice fortress? with weapons from the alpha dragon, yes, and a doctor? and also various fast food items. and what about the explosive dragon eggs from last night? are we implementing the zippleback gas plan, or...? and also do you know the current location of the warden ignore me while i ask about twenty questions in one ask okay bye '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Yes, in the ice fortress. We have weapons from Chief Akkeyroomi of the Stoic Hearts, two alpha dragons at our side as well as the dragon Furious, a doctor, and more, including fast food items. We are not going to touch the explosive eggs for ethical reasons, and unfortunately we have not had enough time to construct the Zippleback gas grenades. The Warden appears to be out and about in the Grounded Dungeon. And it sounds like someone in the Grounded Dungeon is begging for help from the Tyrant-Warden’s possession. I do not know all of what is happening but I am immensely worried about the cries for help coming from treepelta113’s blog. Part 4 'The Warden: '''SOMEONE’S LOOKING A LITTLE OFF-COLOR WHY DON’T I JUST . T̗̓̓̌̀A͊̃̓͊K̖ͮ̆ͤͪ̏ͣḚ̌ ͬ͊ͥͮO̥͚̜̍̾ͣ̐ͣ̌̋V̦͓̠̝̪̔͐̆ͤͬ̃Eͮ̅̿̚R̠̬͉̖̺̞̀ ̼̮͈̍ͯ̋̈ͭͬ̎F͙̖ͅO̳̿̔́̏̔ͧR̦̗͚̬ͯͤ ͚̥̥͚̩͍͓A̩̣̺̠̖̯͔ ̏ͥB̾͑́͋͌Ḭ͖̦͈̥̈́̍͌́T̹̲̠̘̩ #BATTLE OF THE GROUNDED DUNGEON#OH BUT THIS ISN'T THE BEWILDERTREE ANY MORE#I AM THE WARDEN#WELCOME TO THE DUNGEON#someone help me please#please i can't get out#IDIOT CAT#don't let her out!!! '''Kierra Starlord: '#READY FOR BATTLE#THE WARDEN HAS RETURNED '''Akkey Black: BY ODIN’S BEARD, ‘TIS SORCERY UPON THE MIND. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''THIS IS NOT LOOKING GOOD! '''dreamadove: '''Oh, gosh. *RUNS TO SHELTER* '''Treepelt Halfpaw: ̝̍̃R͈̠̫͔̞̐́̀ͥU̮̳N̦̳͖̻̩͍̞ͮͯͣ̎̋ ̩͚͆W̟̲͕̮̓̎ͫH͎ͫͧ͌Ḭ͉̝͉̲̐̋̈́͛ͨ̄̇ͅL̝͈̬̱̘͚̽ͥ͒͗̏̃̐E̱̙̫̥̰̾̈́ͬ͊ͤͥ̚ ̠̹̈Y̝͓̫̰̑͂͆OͫŰ̹̺̲̗͖̮͕͛ ̭̉ͦ͌̿ͣ̅ͅṠ͙̓͆T͓ͫ͋ͭ̆͊Ḭ̻Ĺ̲̘̘̼̖̜́L͉͋̊̍ͪ͑ ̩̩͎̠̱̫C̻͎͆̎͂͛A̤͔̘̘͋̊̀̒̉ͅṊ̪̦ The Warden: 'Y͕̩̣͛̿͆̓͌Ȯ̥̳̣̟̣̱̅U̙̦̔̀ͧ ͚̘̬̳̞̭̹S͓͈̩̊H̘̝͚̏̂ͣ͂ͭOͯ̑̋͌̆̏̀U̮̲̠͍͚ͯ͒͑L̙̰ͪ͂D̒ͤ̆́ͨN̎̎͌'̦̖͔̯̥ͫͭT̩̦̰͉̬͍͍ͦ̂͗̾͊ͧ ̰̟͑̋ͣḦ̺́͐ͩ̿A̱ͯ̿ͭ̿V̀̓ͭ̐́̒Ē̤̹̙̹̦̅ͯͪ ̰̗͑JͧͯÔ̝̹̮̞͛ͦͣİ̝͙̣̗̞̳̦͊͆͑͂Ṅ̠̼̻̻̜̑ͫE͔̱̖̯̗̥͓̒ͧ͒D̤̖̠͓̣̦͍̉̌ ͙̻̻ͨ͐̓ͪT̳͈͛H͕͚̱̖̘ͨ̆̐͂͆ͣE̳̩̙̣ͣ̊ͣ ͧ̊R͓̝̞̞̻E̙̦̞̩̜͈ͯ͋ͩ̽͆Ḇ̑ͬ̍ͧE̼̯̻̘͍ͣ͗̎͒̒̇L͓̟̹͓͖̣̥L̩̦̭̈́I̱̩͔̱̎ͭͤ͑̒ͫͅO̭̩ͥ̋̐̈͂ͨN̞̣̭͙̞̙̾ͦͪ '''Kierra Starlord: 'And why not? I fear no one! And like Stoick, I don’t fear death either! We will fight till we can’t any longer!! 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''look king you gotta listen to me i have to talk fast she wants out, she wants out king KING YOU CAN'T LET HER OUT YOU CAN'T you gotta stop her before she.kq23444444444^02~ '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''OH MY GODS, WARDEN, WHO IS “SHE”??? WHAT JUST HAPPENED? #this wasn't creepy at all#ask#ask me#am I actually starting to worry about my ENEMY?#Odin#I really am starting to accidentally parallel book!Hiccup '''The Warden: 'T̬̞̂̾ͨ̍̄Ë́Ǹ͖̖̖͔͍̮̜͋̅̎̍̌̉ ͎̉̆MĪ͔̣̹̺̈ͮǸ̳̗͔̝̟͔̜ͬ̆̀̓U̩̱̝̹͍Ṭ̟̺̖ͮ̀̚Ẽ͙͈̲͕ͬ̄̓ͮ̄S̜͓̣͓̩͙̪ 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'ALL MY INCREDIBLE MEN, WOMEN, AND DRAGONS STANDING BESIDE ME IN THE BATTLE OF THE GROUNDED DUNGEON, PREPARE FOR ANYTHING! 'The Warden: '''Y͕̺͕̻͉͈ͤͯ̒ͮ͐Ȍ̩͕ͭͩ̌̃͗̉U̿͐ͧ ̝͈͚̥̰̭ͩ͋̌͋S̳̦̭̩̼͉͕͑ͮ̑̅ͤȞ̲ͦ̆͆͑ͭ̚Õ̪̫͚̩̘̞ͦͤ͑ͯͧ̓Ũ̠̟͚͉̯̹̿ͨͅL͖̘͓ͦͅD̟̹͔͎̞Nͩ'T͕̠̘̞͙̜͖ͨ̓ͭ̆̆̒ ̮̙͎̖̿ͣ̊ͫ͌̈H̜̼̝̣̹͒͐ͩͣͅÀ͎̙̠̬̱͊V̻̘̰̓̊̊E͂ ͇͖̘̠̣̟̄ͮͩ̈̃̂ͥJ̰̯̦́̓̔O͎̮̝ͬ̇͋̀͊Ì̦̻̱͉̗̯͑̃̎N͍̦̲ͨE̞͈D̔̈̓ͯ̊͒ ̘ͧ̈́ͥ̔̉T̪̟̖̯͚H̭̹E͖̱̺̍͐̆̈́ ͈͕͚͖ͪ̓ͅͅR̳͉̿E̙ͮ̿ͣ͑ͯB̩̦͎̙͐ͧͣ̏ͫ͛̚E̝͚̮͙̠͇̖ͫL̫̈ͬ͐L̲͎͈̻̏̓Ỉ̫̪̻͕̝̈̔͛̂̅O̪̞̩͓͆̈́̑N̲̗̞͓̳̏̆̔̏̉̐ '''howtotrainyourdoofus: 'YOU KNOW NOT WHO YOU STAND AGAINST WE SHALL MAKE OUR CLAWS RED WITH HUMAN BLOOD TORCH THE OPRESSORS LIKE A WOOD THE REBELLION IS COMING 'Akkey Black: '''EXPLAIN THYSELF, oh controlling one. Who is this 'she' you speak of? '''Treepelt Halfpaw: 'akkey stop her don’t let her get ouK]df3/6666-= . ̝̙̹̠͚̊ͩ̿̽Ș̞̪̹̮̓ͧͨ̆̌ͭ̏ͅH̫͍̦̞̟̍ͩͮ̿E͉̺̮͉̦͖͑̎͛͋ͯ͋ ̰͈̞͓̥ͫ͒F̪̩͖́͊ͨ̚I̱̲̰̱Gͨ̿ͪ̒̚H̰̤̜͖͎ͦ̂̏T̾S͍̭͙ͯ̐̈́̏͗̾ͅͅ ̝͉̌͆̓̊̀̂T͎̬̦͉̲̭̽͐ͨ̇͂̃̌H̜̻̞̰͉͛ͧ̇̾͆̾̄Ȇ͖̜̺͎͔̣ͧ͑ ̎̈͌̆͋̂W̩̘͚ͩ̇̊̌ͮ͗̏A͈̙̬R̠̀͒́ͨD̈̓̅ͭ̎͛͆E̞̹̙̭̝̱̊͗ͨ́N̞̞͍̰̦̤͌̉ͮ̊ͪ͒ͤ,͙̽ͦ̌̽ͫ̚ ̤̲͙͆ͤ̀M͎͚̱͍̾̓̉̄O͚͕̺̬͈ͯR͚̖̅̄T̫͈̠̄̆͌ͤA̬̮͉̺̺̝͆ͦͭ͌ͣ̀̾L̝ͦ͐ͮ͛,͔̝͇̝̦̑ͩͪͬͦͩ ̓S̼̞̘̦̹͔̝H͓̩̟͈ͨͅE͖ ͈̹̝̝ͤͥ́͐̌ͅC͓̯͔̣̪ͨͥͨͤͩ̒A͚̰͓̫̻͋N͖̠̲͕͓͙̳̓̄ͥͦ ̬̖̥͍͇̮ͫ͊ͤ͐̅ͫ̓N̖̺̯̺̫͓̲͗O̲ͯͮ̀̓͆ ̝͇̹̱̱͒ͭ͆L͕̫͈̖̙̰ͨ͌ͅǑ͚͍̥̱͈̖͕͆̿̓ͬͮ̚N̐͑G͙͖͐͋͂̚E̺͈̼̞̬̳̐̑R͂ͣ̌́͊̈ ͕̺͆͛ͬͯH̓ͭ̏̈́͊̚E͚̰̻̱͓̱͉Ǎ̮͙̼͖ͨͦ̈̾Rͬ̎͗̋ ͖͇̠̻ͣ̾ͦ̎Y̖̻͖̜͂Oͥ̆̇ͤ͗Ǘ͙̞͍̰ 'Seasick: '''Haddock, send Furious to the dungeon and tell him to set the damn thing on fire! Let’s end it! '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''We must wait for the scouts to report back upon what they have seen! We must make no rash moves until we know whether or not we’re heading into something too dangerous. But let us get Furious ready, just in case we are in as severe a crisis as I believe! '''Treepelt Halfpaw: 'NO I’M STILL HERe{\[$..2DOnN’ T 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'It appears that the Tyrant-Warden has taken over, but there still is a voice within the Grounded Dungeon calling for help, the poor soul taken over by the tyrant! 'Seasick: '''Okay hold on here, what kind of fancy title or rank do I get? When did we start doing that? also ps it looks like Tree is possessed or something so we might need to do an exorcist on her lol Good wardens under the control of bad people do bad things… '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Do you desire a title, Bearer of the Keys, Unlocker of the Dragon Furious, Hero of the Grounded Dungeon? '''Seasick: '''Oh I’ll take all three of those names LMFAOOO. But srsly either Tree is trying to fool us into a false sense of security or she is indeed possessed by something and needs rescuing. It is your call, King. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'We need to be cautious and investigate. If this ends up being a farce, I will be placed into the basement of the Dungeon with an execution imminent. I say hold our ground in the safety of our fortress for tonight until we glean further evidence of this bizarre sorcery. '''Anonymous: Wait Tree is possessed? Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: It appears so! I do not know the details of this horrid sorcery, nor any way to free her of it - but it is this frightening possession that drives our enemy to attack us. Anonymous: So if Tree really is possessed, does it mean that the evil spirit/demon/thing that's possessing her has been keeping us prisoner, or was that her from the beginning? Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: I have no idea, but the prospect either way greatly worries me. It would make sense if the possessor has been the malevolent side of the Warden-keeping… but that there is a benevolent Warden who wants us locked up (after all, our Stoick the Past jokes are considered fandom crime). What we do need to figure out is whether or not there are healers or good witches or something amongst us who might be able to exorcize Tree. Until then, I am staying put, and might even call it a night until I know of someone who might perform the task. The Goddess Peach: '''I'm glad I lost to you when I did. The Bewildertree was powerful enough. The Tyrant Warden is terrifying. I'm just gonna stay in the Tree Prison for now. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: EVEN THE MIGHTY PEACH COWERS BEFORE ME ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO SET FIRE TO YOUR PRECIOUS DUNGEON, REBELS?? ͉̝͋̿̔̆I͔̳̊̄̏ͦ ̣͙̫͎H̩̣͖̮̏̂̽̉̾̔̋Ȧ̻͕͉̔ͮ͂̋̚V̟̹̺̼̊ͣ̓Ē̙̫͕̙̇ͨ̂ ̙͕̰̲ͫ̚Y̰͕̬ͫ̌ͬ̐ͫO͙̳̮͔ͯͧͯ́U̝̟R͖͂ͫ ͙̙ͤͭͣ͑͑̓ͪG͓͎͓̼̜̞̦̓̿̃̔̈́͊O͈̯͋̊D̝̰̜D͙̝ͭ̓̒ͤ̂̎ͬE͖ͫS̙͈̱͖̒ͣ͛S̩̠͍͔̳̖ Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Stay strong my fair goddess! I know you have asked unto me to continue this battle, so I will persevere! We shall hope you remain safe in the Tree Prison while we hold ourselves in the ice fortress. Seasick: Okay so I take back what I said about setting the dungeon on fire. Peach is still in there and this Tyrant Warden is quite something. Regroup and make new plans! Anonymous: IF YOU COULD EAT ANY FOOD RIGHT NOW WHAT WOULD IT BE The Goddess Peach: A blueberry bagel. I ate my last one this morning and I’m hungry right now. Nalaagura Ep’ha: MAYBE YOU’D LIKE SOME ̲̲̥̊͛̍̄S̠͙͑̾C͙̤̹̞͒R̲̈ͭͩͬͦ̾A̮͈͈͎͈͊ͮ̽̏̏ͭͅM̳̲̺̞͚Ḃ̙ͯ̓ͬL̜̳͔̮ͫ́̿̓ͅE̳͎ͭ̑D̠͕͍͂ͮͭ ͚̫͂͌̀̿E͓̖̳̮̓ͣ̒ͩ̋̉G̝̝̝̤̮̖G̻̬͔͚͔̮̼S̻̖̲̺͖͖̽̊ͨ͑̄ͯͫ Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: #YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR SECRET STASH OF CHANGEWING EGGS#A SECRET#EH?#KINGOFTHEWILDERWEST#no…you didn’t…#BATTLE OF THE GROUNDED DUNGEON#THE WARDEN We now know that the Tyrant-Warden has captured a number of Changewing Eggs from the Grounded Dungeon Rebels. This looks enormously dangerous for us all… And with this horrid cliffhanger, I am going to bid you guys all good night. A king sees to his people, but unfortunately, even he fatigues to the point of needing rest. Continue to fight in my name, wonderful warriors, and cue me in on the following battle, or agree to a ceasefire tonight and see what adventures come forth to us another night. Nalaagura Ep’ha: 'IT’S YOUR MOVE REBELS, WHICH PATH WILL YOU TAKE '''Akkey Black: '''Luck is not on our side tonight. The goddess has emerged, provisions and medical assistance have been offered, but our leader is bedridden for the night and the scouting legion has yet to return. The chief begs to fight! But even she sees when she is outnumbered. A ceasefire, for now. But reinforcements will come! ‘Tis a promise, tyrant one, we will return with an even bigger, greater force! '''Nalaagura Ep’ha: 'VERY WELL. I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY EXPLAINING THIS TO MY VESSEL. SHE WILL BE MOST BEWILDERED. # OH HAVE FUN # HAVE FUN INDEED # I REGRET RELEASING HER SHE HAS BEEN SUCH FUN '''the-real-d-sandman: This is getting super weird. Nalaagura Ep'ha: REST IF YOU MUST. I WOULDN'T WANT MY ENEMY TO GROW ILL, NOW WOULD I. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: How very endearing of you. Although that sort of makes your execution threat from a few nights ago null, doesn’t it? Part 5 QuickySlippy: So we might have another skrill... I was on my way back from my burger king run and I found an egg. And it hatched. (Some unfortunate burgers were lost in the explosion) It really likes burger king, so I'm going to have to go back and get some more. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: How cute! I love skrill! And what shall we call this Burger King-loving Skrill infant of ours? QuickySlippy: I like the name Stormcloud. Stormcloud sounds fitting. Anonymous: Is Tree locked inside the dungeon??? Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: No. Tree roams free as the frightening Tyrant-Warden around the premises of the Grounded Dungeon. But peachdoxie and nefertsukia and some others remain. Part 6 Kierra Starlord: Where do I stand in this mighty battle? Shall I train with others teaching them how to use the weaponry? I've been sitting in the corner with pancakes, rather confused lately Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: If you wish to cook, you are welcome to do so. If you wish to train others and teach them to use weaponry, being such an instructor would be incredibly important! If you are a master in these areas, we welcome your expertise! Kierra Starlord: Sweet! I shall cook the greatest of chicken, and teach our warriors the finest swordsmanship I can! We shall win this battle! 'Toshioka Kiri: 'I am honored to join the rebellion, King of the Wilderwest. We will fight well! FOR FREEDOM!! 'Commander StarFire: '''I have sad news, due to worldly matters (drinks with friends YAY!) I will be unable to participate in tonights battle (if there is one) But I should be good to go for Saturdays (again if there is one). I wish you guys the best of luck and I hope you guys complete your quest to overthrow the sad head canon eating alpha and free Tree from his mind control. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''That is perfectly fine! Enjoy drinks with friends! That should be a wonderful time indeed. And if this pops up when you are online again, as you know, we love your participation! :) '''Clover Rose: '*drags heavy bag into the ice dungeon* Here’s some books! I got you the whole Harry Potter series, and some John Green books. May these add fuel to the fire for sad headcanons, so to speak. Also got a whole encyclopedia set. Maybe this will help. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Yus, that is more than enough sad. Thank you. '''Anonymous: '''bu twait what if when we get close the tyrant possess us? :O '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''It is a dangerous risk indeed, but a risk we will have to take! We cannot live hiding in the ice fortress forever! Otherwise that is as much of a prison as the Grounded Dungeon itself. May we live free of all tyranny and oppression! Let us take this risk and fight! '''Bird: '''Hi I have a bunch of herbs and stuff and if anyone is hurt they can come visit me in my giant nest (aka the my home) I will heal them and their dragon(s) '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''You guys all heard Bird! Especially as we head forth to try to end this Warden-Tyrant possession, we will need all the medical expertise we need! Be at the ready, my fair doctor, in case we need your assistance! (as will be very likely, Odin help us all) '''The Warden: '''k[3.#kI- Ng [ gGGe etTT eV?VeRY/oNE o UT '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Everyone, to arms! Prepare for Changewings, a Tyrant-Warden, anything! We must head to the Grounded Dungeon and try to separate Tree from her possessed being! (assuming that’s what’s happening). I greatly worry we have mis-assessed this situation and something else is occurring with Tree, but we cannot dally any longer. Incomplete knowledge or no, let us try to strike! Let us see if we can move Tree away from the Dungeon, see if we can find the Beast controlling her, and use our wits and resources to combat whatever we find! Category:Season 1 Category:Events Category:Clover Rose Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Toshioka Kiri Category:The Warden